Another side
by Nekomata-sama
Summary: Hitsugaya finds out about the other side of Ichigo Kurosaki. Ichihitsu


Disclaimer:I don't own Bleach

I got bored, so I decide to write this.

Anyways I hope you enjoy reading this

* * *

"Just hang on, Kurosaki-kun. I heal you as fast as I can." said Orihime

She summon six fairy-like creature, using them to heal Ichigo.

Toushirou had his eyes closed, thinking about what happen few minutes ago.

* * *

"You really did it this time, Hichigo!"

"Hey, I did him a favor. The kid was about to find out soon or later. He isn't stupid. Unlike the King."

"Ichigo was going to Hitsugaya-taichou on his own."

Hichigo scoffed. "I doubt it. The king has always been weak. Especially emotionally."

"And how is almost killing his lover the best way of helping him."

Hichigo shrugged. "I always want to know how the little ice prince taste like." said Hichigo, licking his lips repeatedly trying to remember the taste. "And his blood was delicious."

Zangetsu shook his head, he couldn't take Hichigo stupidity any longer.

* * *

"All done, Kurosaki-kun." said Orihime, she called back her fairies.

"Thanks, Inoue." said Ichigo as he grabbed his sightly bloody kimono and put it over his well tone upper body.

Orihime blush as she stared at Ichigo, wanting to touch his chest so badly. Her thoughts were interrupted by the temperature of the room dropping a few degree.

"Inoue, could you leave us? I want to talk to Kurosaki alone." said Toushirou in a dangerously low tone.

"Um...of course, Hitsugaya-taichou." She stood up, looking between Toushirou and Ichigo. "I-I be outside then."

A moment later, she was out the door. A few minutes pass and either of them said a word. Ichigo thought countless times as to what to say to the ice-wielding taichou. So far he came up with nothing. What can he say to his lover that now found out that he has a hollow inside him. And bad enough it almost tried to kill him too. Not a easy topic to talk about. Ichigo looked at the floor, he hear footsteps coming towards him. Ichigo foresee what happen next. Toushirou punch him square in the jaw. Ichigo could hear some of his bones break as Toushirou's fist connect against his face. 

"Of all the brainless things you have done, this is the stupidest and that's really saying something, Kurosaki!!"

Ichigo out his hand on his now sightly broken jaw. He still kept his eyes to the floor, not wanting to see any hatred in his lover's beautiful green eyes. Ichigo knew he would get something like this, after all Toushirou has a temper that could rival a dragon's.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want you to be angry and leave me, just like now."

Toushirou sigh, he kneed down in front of Ichigo. He lifted Ichigo's face up, so they were facing each other.

"I'm not angry, Kurosaki. I'm furious." Toushirou pause for a moment. "I'm furious that you didn't tell me. Honestly I had to find out by your hollow's side. A way I didn't like I might add."

Ichigo clench his fits together, mentally noting to kill Hichigo later. Toushirou continued, never leaving his eyes from Ichigo's.

"But I couldn't careless about that."

Toushirou pause once again. He closed his eyes, thinking a few minutes and he open them again. Toushirou took a deep breath, making it seem this was the hardest thing he was doing.

"Because you'll always be the idiotic boyfriend I fell in love with, Ichigo."

It took a few minutes for Ichigo to realize what happen. He didn't know what to be more shock, that Toushirou told him he loved him or he actually used his given name instead of his surname. But before Ichigo could say anything, Toushirou got up from the floor. He brushed the dirt off his white hoari. Toushirou stood with back towards Ichigo.

"Don't think this will become a habit, Kurosaki. And don't you ever make me say something that pathetic again. Or I freeze your ass."

Ichigo just smiled, understanding the hidden message behind the threat. He wrap his arms around Toushirou's slim waist and kiss the back of his neck.

"Thank you, Toushirou."

Toushirou scoffed. "Baka."

* * *

"Well look at this, the rain finally stop. Looks like everything is fine. And you doubt the way I think." said Hichigo as he looked up at the sunny sky.

"No, I doubt you have a brain. You do realize that Ichigo is going to kill you soon or later."

"Yeah, like I let him." said Hichigo, he stood up to walk around the huge endless world around him.

Zangetsu watch him go, he sigh. "He can't admit that he actually cares about Ichigo. How sad."

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed reading this.

Review!! Review!! Review!!


End file.
